


Stepping Out

by HookedonCS



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: Based on the headcanons of youaremyworldlois on Tumblr... Where a slimmed-down Mike Lawson is out for the world to see.





	Stepping Out

The transformation had happened slowly. It must have, because Ginny hadn’t really and truly noticed it happening. But…

“They’re trying to get our attention. babe.” Mike’s voice was a whispered grumble as he let the hand around her waist guide her attention towards the flashing bulb to their right.

Ginny placed an easy smile on her face, and tried to hold it as it attempted to falter. She held her pose just long enough for all the cameras to light up in practical unison. And then she heard herself sighing, felt her eyes blinking as she turned her head, and settled her gaze on the man next to her.

Maybe it had been the suit. Maybe it had been the careful trim of beard that was only a ghost of its former self. Maybe it was the fact that she had been privvy to the daily grind and hadn’t been able to fully note the change from thick and muscular Padres pitcher, Mike Lawson, to soon-to-be sportscaster slim-and-trim, Mike Lawson. Maybe… it was any of those things…

The fingers tightened around Ginny’s waist again, but Mike paused as he caught the look on her face.

“What’s going on in that head of your?” he murmured as his eyes squinted on her. And then his tongue was poking out, finding one side of his mouth and sliding all the way to the other side before disappearing back inside.

In a crowd of celebrities, surrounded by reporters and entertainment media, and fans on the peripheral, Ginny felt the deep tug deep in her womb that was caused by having Mike Lawson’s eyes only on her. Her teeth caught the inside of her bottom lip, biting down fairly hard to keep her smile small. When she felt his hand loosen on her waist, her own hand came up to keep it firmly put even as her heeled foot took a step into him.

“Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?” she asked him, feeling the brightness of her own eyes dancing on him. Her chin tilted just so before her teeth clamped down on her inner lip again.

There was calls of their name, both  _Mike Lawson!_ and  _Ginny Baker!_ ringing around them for their attention. But…

“Do you mean I’m not out here embarrassing you after being a hermit crab for months?” Mike’s hand came to brush across the whole of his beard. It was then that his gaze traveled out to the sea of people around them. Still, the hand on her waist tightened again as he led them a step backwards as another pair attempted to slip past them. 

It was true. And Ginny hadn’t known the reason for Mike’s choice to stay out of the limelight. No interviews, little social media, no pictures to speak of. It hadn’t been some big deal. Apparently, it was Mike’s way to deal with his own reality of retirement. But that had been many months ago. And in those months, while securing a job, he had been working on himself physically.

Was it because she was so used to working out with him? Was that why the physical changes in him hadn’t really clicked? Because…

“You’ve never-” Ginny made a hard pause, and as a thought sparked her mind, she brought a single finger up to cover her wide grin. “Not that you haven’t had the opportunity to be embarrassing,” she amended herself, which earned her another squint of his eyes and a toothy smile from Mike, “but you’ve never been a personal embarrassment.”

“Only professional, ah!” he quickly quipped. Of course… He chuckled quietly as he gently ushered her on their way.

Ginny took in another breath and held it for all of two seconds. They were back on for the world to see. And…

“So… did I do my job?”

“What was you ‘job’?” Ginny asked curiously, the word sounding peculiar as it rolled around her head.

“Being worthy of being the one to have you on my arm tonight?”

That did it. Whatever progress they had been making stopped as Ginny;s feet stumbled over each other.

The hand at her hand became two as she twisted around to face him.

Worthy?

She couldn’t picture her life without him. Since the moment they had met… there had been something between them And getting the chance to be not only his teammate, but his friend during such a pivotal time in her life…

And then there was everything that came from that friendship, this relationship that she had gladly fought for- not only him, but her own personal demons…

Worthy?

Ginny brought her hand up to his hair-roughened cheek. It wasn’t the beard that she had once known, but it was part of this total package that  _was_ Mike Lawson.

Forget the celebrities. Forget the reporters and their cameras. Who cares if she was giving a show to the fans who were watching.

Ginny pursed her lips before the bottom one was gently sucked in. Her hands went to find Mike’s as they were perched on either side of her waist. She gave a sudden smile as he tilted his chin downward and settled his gaze right there on her mouth.

“Let’s just say…” she started slowly, twisting her arm around his until they were as close as could be. “I’m feeling pretty lucky being the woman with you on this night.”

Mike let out a quiet grunt before his lips found their way to her right temple.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

Ginny’s grin had never been bigger. “Sounds about right.”


End file.
